finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bai Hu
|gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |type=playable |job=Monk |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=5-7★: Ultimate Art - Tiger & Phoenix Strike |gameplay= }} Bai Hu and Zhu Que are characters and a summonable vision from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A pair of wandering monks born into feuding families, their story and that of Qin's provide the background for the Global-exclusive event Yearning For Peace, during which all three were available as limited-time summons. Story Bai Hu and Zhu Que were into rival families that practiced martial arts for generations. The two were chosen for their talents to be pitted as rivals at a young age. However, when they were invited to a feast at the house of a certain navy admiral, they were both captivated by the lovely appearance of Qin, the admiral's son. Power, he gently told them, was something that they should use to help those who lack it, which struck a chord with Hu and Que. They took his words to heart and left their feuding families to set off on a journey together. They helped many people in need during their travels, and also grew as martial artists. After reaching a certain village they learned that their hometown had been caught in a political struggle, and decided to return home fearing for the life of Qin, who had changed their lives. Gameplay Bai Hu & Zhu Que are a 5-7★ Rare Summon. Their job is listed as Sworn Eight, and their role are Physical and Magical Damage. They has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Their Trust Master reward is the passive ability Saint's Aura, which increases their HP and MP by 10% and ATK and SPR by 30%, fills their LB gauge by 2 per turn, and auto-casts "Saint's Aura" (restores 5% HP to caster) every turn. Their Super Trust Master reward is the Celestial Bandages fist (ATK+90, SPR+155, HP +10%, MP +10%), which grants the passive Auto-Refresh, which refreshes 5% MP per turn. Their awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Divine Crystal x15, Calamity Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Gem x10, Fairies' Writ x5 *7★ - Bai Hu & Zhu Que's Prism x1 Stats Bai Hu & Zhu Que's stats at their highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Bai Hu & Zhu Que have four ability slots. They have no magic affinity. ;Limit Burst is Bai Hu & Zhu Que's Limit Burst. It is a physical attack that consist of 2 hits to one enemy: the first deals magic damage (which scales off their SPR) and the second does physical damage, and greatly increases Bai Hu & Zhu Que's ATK and SPR for five turns; depending on their rarity, it boosts them by 120% (5★), 150% (6★) or by 180% (7★). Its damage modifier will depend on Bai Hu & Zhu Que's LB level: Equipment Bai Hu & Zhu Que can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, staves, rods, maces and fists. They can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes, light armor and robes. They can equip accessories. Equipping their Trust Master reward (the passive ability Saint's Aura) will trigger their Trust ability "Saint's Bond", which increases their ATK and SPR by 10%, their Limit Burst damage by 30%, and their ATK and SPR by 20% when equipped with a fist. They have an exclusive-effect weapon: the Giant Chopstick mace (ATK+60, SPR+40), which grants the passive Soulful Warriors when equipped by Bai Hu & Zhu Que. It was craftable with materials obtained in the event Yearning For Peace. Gallery FFBE 8226 Bai Hu %26 Zhu Que.png|No. 8226 Bai Hu & Zhu Que (5★). FFBE 8227 Bai Hu %26 Zhu Que.png|No. 8227 Bai Hu & Zhu Que (6★). FFBE 8228 Bai Hu %26 Zhu Que.png|No. 8228 Bai Hu & Zhu Que (7★). FFBE Ultimate Art - Tiger & Phoenix Strike 2.png|Ultimate Art - Tiger & Phoenix Strike. Etymology Bai Hu and Zhu Que are the Chinese names for the White Tiger and the Vermilion Bird. Trivia *Bai Hu & Zhu Que are the first "double" unit in the global version, whereas Summer Fina & Lid are the first for the Japanese version. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Monks